


Get a Hot Heat in the Steam Room

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wet & Messy, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: A drabble story on that day, Barry Allen and Hal Jordan are the only two inside the steam room/ sauna. What could possible happpen between these two other than things could get really hot .





	Get a Hot Heat in the Steam Room

Barry sealed the door of the purification steam behind Hal. A wave of heat filling all over the room. Barry looks around the place, feeling the hot wooden planks beneath him. The room is small, there are a few benches on top of each other. While Hal took his time to appreciate the steam room, Barry turned it on.

Quickly, he get his towel off from his body and put it on one of the benches. Hal joins, getting his towel right next to him. When they sit down, they can finally concentrate on the heat that’s in the room. 

" How do you feel about this steam room, Hal ? " Barry turned his face toward Hal and warmly asked him.

" I think it's great. I finally found a place where I can reduce my stress and sweat it out my body. " Hal answered with his face turned red likes a tomato. He is glad there's a steam room which recently construct in the Hall of Justice. Normally, he had nowhere to cool down or take a break after a long mission beside workout in the gym or going back to sleep . He finally found something different to occupied himself with relaxation.

While they’re inside the steam, Hal’s eyes were looking at Barry . He pulls his hair backwards one more time before leaning in and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Barry suddenly felt gush about kissing in the public place. There were no one but two of them in this room. Given that Justice League had already went back home after the mission, the Flash decided to cool off first so he went to the locker room. He stripped off his uniform and put the towel around the waist. Hal asked if he could joined with him and he agreed to do so. Hal must be seem eager to try this place due Barry sees him with a big grin. They both headed toward to the sauna section while being barefoot walking on the ground. 

Barry can feel the heat of his lips, they’re still hotter than the sauna he is currently in. He gives him a sweet smile before staring back at the ground. Even though Barry didn’t talk much, he appreciated just having time with him. Being next to each other and enjoying each other’s company.

However, Hal wasn’t satisfied enough with it and laid a hand on Barry’s inner thigh, slowly making its way up. His blue eyes shoot to him. “ What do you think you’re doing? ”, he ask him suspiciously. He was wondering what Hal’s next move.

“Nothin’. I’m just enjoying my time with you, babe.” he grins. Barry roll his eyes. He can’t be serious. It’s already as hot as can be in this little room and he wants to add another few degrees to make this place into a volcano.

“Hal , we’re in public. “ he mutter. Hal chuckles and let his eyes roam around the room. “ I know you are trying to warn me about it but everyone had gone home and we’re the only ones in here, love. ” he whispers closely.

Barry knows he tries to act like a normal guy but he couldn’t. The heat is strong enough to turn him on. It’s as hot as a lava. There is no way he wants to vibrate away the heat from the body. He leans in his head a bit to him, the blonde’s eyes lingering on his lips. They look so tasty and kissable.

Hal kisses him greedily, his hands going through the blonde’s hair . Barry feels a few sweat drips falling from his forehead to his cheek, but he doesn't care. All his focus is on Hal now and a few sweat drips are not going to take him away from his lips.

His fingers try to spread his legs and Barry gave in easily. Hal broke the kiss for a few seconds to grin, knowing that he’s gotten Barry so eager to do it in a matter of seconds. 

“Fuck off”, he whisper, directing to his cocky grin.

Hal kisses Barry again, leaning in even more so he can sit back and enjoy his touch. “Seriously dude, how are you so wet and hot already? ”, Hal whispers through kisses.

Barry moans in response, an echo going through the room. Even though he expects the heat to be an annoying factor, it wasn’t. It fades more and more, the longer if he lets Hal touches his body, he knows it will make them feels into a close steam. Barry feels how Hal ’s finger is slipping in and out, making him squirm under his touch. “Fuck. Feels so good”, he breath.

He adds a second finger, spreading him out a bit. The blonde cans feel how his fingers are curling, hitting his bottom. A loud moan leaves his mouth, but cut off with Hal’s lips. His fingers leave, making him whine, much to the satisfaction of Hal. He continues show his cocky look to him.

The brown hair gets on his knees in front of him. Again he slips the towel to the side to make room. Barry spread his legs a bit further to give him easy access. Hal gives him one last grin, knowing that he can looks directly in front. He knows that at this point, he can ask the blonde anything and he won’t have a problem to do it without any hesitation.

“Come on, Barry. Keep going cause damn you’re so wet for me. ” Hal leans over and planted a kiss on the tip. He get off the bench and onto his knees, and looks up at Barry. He takes a deep breath, close his eyes, and take Barry’s cock into his mouth. At first, he didn’t care how to feel. The taste is odd, but he didn’t mind it. Barry’s hands go through his brown hair. He pushes his face closer, wanting more of him. Hal eagerly drinks all of the juices. His hand joins soon after, the same two fingers doing their job perfectly.

Barry can feel himself getting close as his fingers pump in and out of him once again. He is a moaning mess. Hair sticking in his face, sweat everywhere, body needy for his touch.  
The room is silent except for the licking sounds and his fingers smashing in and out of him. The thought that anyone can walk in at any given moment, turns him on even more. Barry has to focus all his attention on pleasing Hal to avoid gagging on him.

Suddenly, Hal's face turns all red from the warmth. Barry can see he’s struggling, but he wants to finish him . He wants to feel the cum. Hal put one last big effort to suck him dry, and give a sudden burst of lust-driven energy. This take Barry by surprise, and as his orgasm grip his body, a little bit of cum made its way out and into Hal’s mouth.

After that, he stops and decides to do the next movement. Barry tugs at his arm when he wants to go back to his pussy again. “ I need you inside me. Now.” his voice shakes.

Hal takes a quick look around the room, searching for a position for him to fuck Barry. He already know the perfect position, so he decides to take over control. “How about you sit and let me do the work ?”, Barry asked teasingly.

Hal obeys quickly and sits beside him within a second. His hips buck up for a few seconds, his hands struggling with getting the towel off to release his cock.

Slowly and steady, Barry let himself sink on his cock. He can feel the walls widen from the inside. Both of them let out a small moan when he’s all the way in. He slowly move up and down, letting himself get used to his cock. Hal groans lowly, his eyes are fixated on where the two of them met.

Barry speeds up, a slapping sound now filling the room. Hal helps him and moves his hips as well. He can feels the heat rise once again. He couldn’t imagine to feel this hot level in his life, not when Hal is with him. 

He feels truly and honestly lucky to have found a guy who wants him like that. After giving it some thought, Barry knows he’d be happy to give himself to Hal.

“Taking me so good, fuck.” Barry likes to let Hal know how good he is making him feels. The same goes to Hal , but he is letting him know in moans. Everything he tries to say, won’t make sense.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby. Come for me, come f’ me”, Hal rambles. He grabs the hips and slams in him , his cock almost entirely out of Barry with every thrust. Both of their bodies were completely soaked with sweat, but they didn’t matter to care.

His motivation was all Barry need. He lets himself go, knees trembling but still steady, trying to keep him going in and out of him.

Hal knows there will be no stopping the flow of cum this time, no matter how hard he tries. The combination of the hot steam, Barry’s moaning, and obviously the tight ass his dick was buried in, was driving him overboard. Hal will eruption of hot, thick, sticky cum into Barry’s body just as the penis was coming out.

The feeling of Hal’s cum filling him make Barry cum too, not being able to take it anymore. Hal moans and whine as he forcefully spilling out onto the floor of the steam room with his cum, spraying and splattering beneath him. Meanwhile, Barry is still cumming. He takes Hal's head and blows his load full force into his mouth and down the throat. Hal tries to taste Barry’s cum, so he closes his throat and let Barry’s cum collect in his mouth. A fair amount of it overflowed and spill out. He swished it around, really observing the taste of it. He swallows what he could, then looks at Barry.

A warm feeling spreading inside of Barry. He leans forward, pushing his head in Barry’s chest, gripping his hips tightly. Sweat is dripping down their faces, partially from the steam, mostly because of the sex. Hal kisses Barry all over, and he loves it. Then they kiss on the mouth, their lips crashing together as they make out. Barry pulls away to give a breathe.

“ You’re amazing, you know that? ” He told Barry.

“ Th-thanks, Hal.” Barry panted. “ You’re pretty great too. I never knew it was possible to cum that much.”

Hal lets out a big sigh while there’s a big smile on his face. “I like it when you’re so naughty. ”, he chuckles. 

" I can't believe you made me do this, Hal. You are more naughty since you are the one who drag me into this mess and now I can't imagine how embarassing being naked in the public. " Barry showed his anger but yet smilling face to Hal.

" Don't worry, it's just for fun. We promised each other to keep this as a secret from the league." Hal calmly him down .

" Okay make a deal." Barry shake his head and laugh as well. This is one thing he expected to happen today.

“ Let’s leave this room. Please.” he beg. Both of them took their own towels and leave this place.  
Once they got out from the room , they see each other’s bodies cover in red probability being inside in this place for too long. Thought, Hal has an idea .

“ First, we need to find some refreshment. After that, we can take some shower once. " Hal gives a witty look at Barry, slapping him on the butt .  
“ Don’t make me come after you first. ” Barry follows him as they headed to the refreshment room.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing to say but enjoy these summer heat story with steam and towel. Also, I just got these idea from the "It got really hot... on my face" from one of the fiction.


End file.
